FNAF revival
by The Captain Levi
Summary: any fana who are crazy bout bonnie being a girl in this shes a girl in dis anyway theres some luv wolfie wll be in this anyway enjoy T for violence and swearing
1. a new job

the new story guys no relation to any other story mike is pictured as a 18 year old blonde with a fringe over his left eye and pale toy animatronics are freindly to mike the old ones are not foxy is but mangle is in parts and service insteed bonnie is a girl any OCS message me.

chapter 1.A new job

MIKES POV

I walked to the building my new job my phone rang it was the boss he told me that I am gonna have to go in at eleven but ill get extra money for it.I opened the door and said"guys its only me""aye thank fuck mate"foxy said to me"argh my back standing still for 3 hours is hard "oh yeah I should check" I said.I went to the office I checked my bulllets in my pistol and put it on the desk th taser and flashlight also spare bullets and batteries some energy drink and food.I thought damn no doors I took my phone out and said"why did this damn i phone cost so much"I called phone guy or jeremy and asked if he knew where to find metal for a door he told me theres not much ill have to buy more. Foxy saw me and came and asked"lad I know its alot but could ye see if I could preform"I told him"yeah sure I will wait gimmie a min"I took my phone out and rang the boss and said"hey boss you know how foxy I could repair him with the stuff I have""yeah and call me john anyway your getting a fucking raise for this"he said.

FOXYS POV

I woke and looked I was repaired mike was asleep I woke him and said"thanks mate this will be a suprise for the others" mike said"yes yes it will"

so what yah think of it chapt 2 soon in need of OCS anyway BYE


	2. 1987

so part 2 anyone who wonders il explain the chars and the ages in this foxy age 20 look like in game bonnie age 22 looks like toy bonnie chika age 19 second youngest looks like toy chika freddy is the second oldest being 37 looks toy freddy wolfie joint youngest with an age of 18 looks like a white and silver husky and has bue eyes his left hand is a knife rouge is 18 like wolfie is looks like a grey and white wolf has silver eyes also in a relationship with wolfie goldie aka golden freddy is oldest with 43 looks like in second game the old ones are like them in fnaf 2 same ages as the newer ones bu there evil mangle is like in the game and is the most vicious jeremy aka phone guy has deep blue hair is 27 and has a mohawk a small one mike is 20 fitz is 18 and has green eyes has pale skin has black crew cut while making this I listened to the living tombstone fnaf song fucking good song in this magle caused 87 and is foxys sister wolfie and rouge are met in this chapter a note when i say backstage I mean heads room and stuff not parts/service

MIKES POV

I finished making doors I had vent doors and a main door then I heard my raidio it now sounded military in a way I turned and the mangle jumped at me she screamed "1987"and bit on to my arm "HELP ME"I shouted it tore my left arm off "arggg fucking hell'I reached for the pistol it kicked it away then a silver leg kicked its head away. the mangle jumped on her and bit then a blade cut it on the face it away "thanks but who the fuck are you"

WOLFIES POV

"I be wolfie and this is my mate rouge" I said to the man ''whats your name freind''rouge said "Im im mike thanks for saving me I guess thats mangle"I nodded foxy and chika ran in foxy held his hook to rouges neck not noticing me "fuck off" I growled mike said"whoa guys wait they helped me aggh thy saved agh me from the the mangle."

MIKES POV

I felt so much pain freddy took me in his arms and rouge said "mike your gonna be alright "chika said "we could attach an endoskeleton arm to you but only if you want"I nodded "left pocket i have painkillers in there they will help"I got them from wolfies hand I took them and said''thanks I might pass ou- I passed out. A hour later I woke and smiled looking a the robotic arm wolfie looked at me I said"she screamed 1987 what happend in 87.

WOLFIES POV

"During a 1987 mangle,I and rouge were doing a show foxy was like a sister to her then some teens walked in with metal bats and started hitting us breaking my arm clean off mangle she used to be called mandy then the teens mandy got really angry and bit one teens head the frontal lobe we were shut down after that."I said sadly

A DAY LATER

MIKES POV

I went into my office and flexed my robot arm it felt normal "oh hey chika hows you''I asked her"oh hey mikey"she said from the corner "are you ok from yesterday" she asked ''yeah fine'' she handed me a pizza box and said"this is from us all so enjoy and theres a note from wolfie and rouge in it.''

I ate the pizza it tasted great and made a mental note to thank them I read the note it said

we would like you to get the boss to make

us a daughter it should be a wolf

with dark grey fur yellow eyes

and called ice if its ok if you cant its

fine from wolfie rouge

the night ended I called the boss about the child he said yeah I smiled

2 weeks later

I walked in and was greeted in my office by a wolf with yellow eyes and she said"mike thats your name isnt it im ice. wolfie and rouges daughter"she smiled at me I said"yeah I am nice to meet you


	3. young love

this chapter isnt in a POV next may be in one anyway mandy might not be as she seems enjoy.

Mike walked to his office and was met by old freddys he punched me knocking me down and was punching hm close to death mandy jumped but not at mike at old freddy she bit him he ran mike said''ah i guess you wanted to kill me then''''no I dont ive seen you and foxy now your freinds with my brother we have a spare wolf suit backstage I can put your soul in it the marrionette will help you""ok thanks if you do this we are friends"he smiled at her mandy took him to the marionette who agreed to the transfer

AFTER THE TRANSFER

mike flexed his robot arms and said to mandy"thanks I mean it"mandy helped mike to the stage where the wolfie,foxy and the others were wolfie growled and said"whos this newbie and the fuck happened to mike"'let me tell you that I am mike she saved me trust her"ice said to her"thanks"the others said to wolfie"I think our girl likes mike""aye I think so but im fine with that mikes a nice guy"rouge nodded at walked down the hall thinking mike would never like me im 19 not much between us but maybe one day. might thought to himself the way ice looked at me does she like me hmm probaly not. they all met in mikes old office mike announced"I would like for you guys to call me oynx from now on.''mandy said ''here this was in your stuff your body kinda dissapeared''passing him his phone"oh yeah he said gotta make a call"he called the boss and told him bout what happened"well if its ok with foxy he might have some freinds with you me,wolfie,ice,rouge and mandy but mandy will get repairs"foxy nodded onyx told the boss bout foxys choice."will ye still be ta night guard""yes I will be" the day passed fast mandy was fixed and her main act on the ''ship''was magic. foxy was captin ice was first mate oynx was armsman rouge was chef and wolfie was the driver it was gonna be a great act for the kid they all got makeovers wolfie got a eyepatch and a neckercheif oynx got some scars on his face and silver primary color and grey secondary with a black bandana rouge got black sunglasses mandy looks like foxy but cream color with makeup ice got a red bandana and foxy got a skull and crossbones bandana .the next day they had practiced this for a day freddy said "now check out pirates cove foxy has a new crew.''wolfie nodded to onyx they were hidden when the cuirtins open they were ready it opened oynx and wolfie ran in and did frontflips(a note onyx or mike is good at breakdancing) It was going greak until onyx did a double backflip on his second he hit his head and went off stage it closed onyx came back and said"whoo hoo first show"they all agreed. at 12 they had a party the pizzaria was cloed the day after anyway onyx got really drunk freddy was messng round on stage a bit drunk onyx shouted"EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP"(asdf movie ref)and fell on his face a while later onyx woke and started talking to ice in the pirates cove they all kinda fell asleep foxy and chik in the kitchen bonnie and freddy on stage mandy,wolfie and rouge on the floor and finaly ice and onyx in the cove before rpuge and wolfie woke the looked and "there love birds see"rouge said wolfie nodded before they went to sleep


	4. a heartbeat

in this i will if i am talking about onyx call him mike but the other animatronics call him onyx.

MIKES POV

I woke and looked around I was first up and being careful not to wake anyone I went to my office and went on my laptop.I bought some metal and stuff for woke and knew I would be in the office she came and said''me and wolfie think ice may have a crush on you''''really thats why she sometimes blushes when I look at her''"do you uh like her?"rouge asked"I well I do"I said "I wont tell her she may ask you or other way round anyway bye''rouge repilied

ICES POV

"I bet he'll think im weird and say no what the fuck but I will ask"I said to myself I knocked on mikes office and said ''its me ice'' the door was now open and mikes stood there and said"yeah what ya need"he smiled"I kinda like you I have since I came here as in like like"I said"well I do too''he smiled I hugged him then from the darkness they heard a voice"HE IS MINE''it growled and dissapeared mike was stood at the door with his pistol ready "cmon lets check on the others.''I nodded we went in an saw the old animatronics with weapons mandy had a sword and big hammer old bonnie had a short sword and her guitar old chika had two knives old

freddy had a big hammer and I said"they dont see us but there holding them hostage"mike nodded and gave me a ra in and started shooting I ran in only to see him throw the gun and say"catch worry about the others not me''he took old bonnies shortsword.

MIKES POV

I saw ice helping the others chika was about to be jumped on by mandy I jumped in the way and mandy bit me on to the ground"go"i said to chika she nodded mandy started biting and bit my chest again and again then it went black

ICES POV

"NO MIKE"I shouted and shot mandy a few time he lay there oil coming out of his chest his eyes were black rouge picked mandy by the neck and held her against th wall and said''you fucking bitch mike saved you and you him""i never really was on your side i was on my freinds"MIKE" I said in joy as he woke he said"rouge drop her I want to finish her" mike grabbed her by the neck and said"if I see you again I will personally kill you you mangle."mangle and her freinds went away.''hey guys come quick its foxy''we all ran and saw him lieing on the table with a knife in his neck he said"well done mikey you did well"before took the knife out of him and said"it was a battle won but at a foxy wasnt as dead as he seamed mike said"I will give him a boost in a way for freind."he walked over to foxy and gave some of his power to eyes brightened and he said"mike Thank ye lad"

FOXYS POV

from the jolt that mike gave me I gained some of his memorys he saw mike as a 15 year ol being attacked by other teens he fought back but on pulled out a pistol and shot him in the was on the floor flashed to another Mike was with his girlfreind and shouted" save your self"he pushed her into a life boat the ship then our mikey has had quite a life aye I thought to myself mike then announced"people just call me mike right I see you as freinds as I did but now more as family and great freinds he"

NO POV

litttle did they know as they were celabrateing a mangle was watch from the attic"hey uh mike I need to tell you a secret"Ice said to mike"yeah go ahead"mike replied "im a bit like you im really human a killer wanted to use my soul as a power sorce but he dint have to but he did"she said sadly

RIGHT chapter ended Im planning Ice or lexi to have been a 20 year old thin but not really thin dark purple hair with a firinge yeah anyway 5 out next


	5. the return

anway phone guy is named fritz and has black hair a shirt that said security but ripped a bit black trousers he has a bit of light stubble he has a fringe but hs a cut across his face from mangle anyway enjoy

FRITZS POV

The mangle jumped at me and tryed to rip my head off it made a cut across my face "argh fuck you mangle"I grabbed the metal pipe off the wall and hit mangle with it mangle stumbled backwards an ran off I wiped the blood off my face"mother fucker" I said to myself

mangles pov

"everyone its time for another attack"I said we had more animatronics we had 2 eagles 4 raccoons 2 crocodiles and a hyena.I suck up behind mike in the darkness as he was making a speach and stabbed th sword in his back and kicked his head'NO MIKE"some said the rest of our little army came in with there weapons Mike lay on the floor oil pouring out of him

MIKES POV

I feel so much pain mangle was standing above me about to finish me when BANG I looked and saw fritz with a shotgun that was smoking as mangle fell down dead at last then it was a battle I stood and felt a bat hit me and everthing went black

FRITZS POV

"fuck you"I said to the raccon as it pinned me down wolfi kicked it off me and I nodded to him he nodded back "the fuck "we said as thousands of endo skelletons ran down the street at us"oh fuck"jeremy said as he went in the door "quick in my truck"we got in. I called shot gun "got some hired gun men"i said to jeremy"pistol in the glove box"he said to me I grabbed it and saw a cargo plane with a pilot that i knew signaling to get in jermy drove in the door shut as we got in it lited of i took out my phone and dialed"hey malk get jonny,steve,frank,jack,vex,chuck,jeremy in short the old team back to gether is happening"well they kind off got arested jonny took a missle to his plane frank was part of the crew of th standoff that died the res arested"malk said"what prison'' southern houghton''he replied'' right get weapons be at the old base''hey pilot got a small plane and like a carbine in here"yeah bro here and the planes there""thanks we near southern houghton prison"I saw a glide suit and asked if i coud use it i got a good mask I was set"hey pilot take them to where you used to take you know the crew its prison break time"he noddedi finised putting the mask and glide suit on i got in the plane the bay door opened i saluted and flew to the prison i was closed i got out of the plane letting the plane destroy a wall I glided in the hole two guards shot at me both missed i took them both down I broke the locks of my freinds doors they got out a guard had a sawnoff shot gun to my head...

CLIFF HANGER new OC next chapter . foxy out .


End file.
